


I'D LIKE TO

by throughemptyquarters



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Depression, Drug Dealer, Implied Suicide Attempt, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Theories, Train of Thought, Vomiting, Weirdness, implied panic attacks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughemptyquarters/pseuds/throughemptyquarters
Summary: Le prime settimane nella sua nuova casa, se così si può chiamare uno squallido appartamento di cinquantacinque metri quadri, Josh le aveva occupate a cercare di capire che persona fosse il suo coinquilino.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	I'D LIKE TO

Le prime settimane nella sua nuova casa - se così si può chiamare uno squallido appartamento di cinquantacinque metri quadri - Josh le aveva occupate a cercare di capire che persona fosse il suo coinquilino.  
Schemi tracciati nel cervello, occhiate furtive durante le ore in cui non lavorava (non che ne avesse molte, a dire il vero), deduzioni colte dai movimenti di quell'inquilino silenzioso che a volte si fermava per squadrare i suoi occhi indiscreti che lo seguivano ovunque.  
  
Non che fosse un soggetto così interessante da osservare, ma Josh si annoiava.  
  
C'erano volte in cui Tyler semplicemente lo ignorava, continuava imperterrito a fare quello che stava facendo. Stendere la biancheria su quell'unico, minuscolo davanzale che si affacciava alla strada inquinata. Ritirare la biancheria più sporca di prima, maleodorante di benzina e gas di scarico. Scaldare qualche cibo precotto nel microonde.  
  
C'erano volte, invece, in cui Tyler scattava infastidito, con le orecchie che sembrava stessero prendendo fuoco.  
  
«Cosa c'è?»  
  
«_“Cosa c'è”_ cosa?»  
  
«Mi stai fissando»  
  
«Si, è vero»  
  
La conversazione, comunque andasse, si concludeva con Tyler che sbatteva la porta della sua stanza, sparendo per le seguenti quattro ore. E Josh sospirava.  
  
Josh sospirava perché, ne era certo, Tyler era depresso.  
Indossava ogni giorno gli stessi vestiti. Poteva esserci un sole cocente come una pioggia notturna che lasciava entrare gli spifferi congelati in casa (tra agosto e settembre le temperature calavano drasticamente per poi risalire in poche ore), Tyler avrebbe comunque indossato quelle felpe dall'orlo slabbrato e quei pantaloni grigi da ospedale psichiatrico.  
Non c'è da stupirsi se l'odore che emanavano non era dei migliori, un miscuglio di sudore e cibo da asporto. Tuttavia quello era l'odore che persisteva quasi in tutta la casa e Josh ci aveva ormai fatto l'abitudine.  
  
Tyler non parlava. Tyler stava chiuso in camera spesso. Tyler mangiava sempre le stesse cose. Tyler guardava sempre gli stessi programmi alla televisione.  
Tyler era depresso.  


_____

Nei primi di ottobre Tyler non era più depresso, nient'affatto. _Tyler __infatti_, aveva affermato Josh, _era schizofrenico_. Senza dubbio.  
Josh non aveva di certo una laurea in medicina o un dottorato in scienze psichiatriche ma a cosa servono se tanto c'è internet? Era stata sufficiente una ricerca su google per diagnosticargli un _fase prodromica avanzata_ di schizofrenia.  
  
Quando non c'erano il telefono o la televisione, la noia si palesava in visioni di creature che si aggiravano nei castelli o nelle viuzze abitate da ubriaconi insonni, pronte a rubarti l'anima per donarla al Diavolo.  
Ora, invece, si manifestava in presunte patologie rilevate nei propri vicini di casa.  
Come si suol dire, _i__ tempi cambiano_.

"_In una persona con diagnosi _ _ di schizofrenia possono verificarsi _ _ allucinazioni _ _ uditive _ _ ,_"

«Tyler, ho comprato delle patatine fritte tornando dal lavoro. Ne vuoi un po’?»

«Grazie»

«Hai fatto qualcosa di interessante oggi?»

«Che stai facendo?»

«Conversazione?»

«Smettila, per favore» Tyler si stava tenendo massaggiando le tempie tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

«Tutto bene?»

«Emicrania. E questa fottuta mosca continua a ronzarmi intorno»

«Tyler» Il ragazzo si stava agitando sempre di più, colpendosi la testa nel tentativo di scacciare l’insetto.

«Tyler fermati. Non ci sono mosche qui»

Ora, il ronzio avrebbe potuto essere un effetto del mal di testa, non sarebbe stato poi così insolito, ma Josh non ne voleva sapere. Avrebbe distrutto le sue teorie.  


"_deliri paranoidi_"

«Hai frugato tra le mie cose?» Tyler si era appoggiato con i palmi delle mani sul tavolo della cucina, guardando Josh con occhi vagamente terrorizzati.  
  
«Perchè me lo chiedi?»  
  
«Hai frugato tra le mie cose?»  
  
«No. Dalla tua stanza esce puzza di piscio, preferirei farmi amputare le mani piuttosto che toccare la tua roba»  
  
Tyler gli aveva voltato le spalle senza aggiungere altro, lasciando correre impazziti i pensieri del ragazzo dietro di sé.

E poi ancora. Durante il tragitto per raggiungere la città Tyler continuava a guardare l’auto dietro di loro. Josh si era offerto di accompagnarlo ma se n’era era pentito non appena avevano imboccato la strada principale.

«Gesù, puoi piantarla di girarti continuamente? Mi stai dando sui nervi» A Josh piaceva guidare ma bastava poco per farlo innervosire. 

«Credo ci stiano seguendo»

«È venerdì, vanno tutti in centro nel fine settimana. Lo sapresti anche tu se uscissi qualche volta»

«_Sto_ uscendo»

«Andare dal dentista non conta»

«_Josh_. Quell’auto ci sta seguendo»

«E cosa vuoi fare? Scendere e chiedergli di cambiare strada?»

«Torniamo a casa»

«Cosa? Tyler, siamo praticamente arrivati»

«Torna indietro. _Adesso_.»

E Josh aveva svoltato ed era tornato indietro, non senza qualche volgarità sibilata tra i denti.

"_e pensieri o discorsi disorganizzati._"

«Hai visto dove sono le mie scarpe nere?» Josh si era affacciato alla porta della camera da letto di Tyler per la prima volta. A dire il vero era la prima volta che entrava senza farlo di nascosto, aveva esplorato quella scarna e noiosa stanza già quattro volte approfittando dell’assenza del rispettivo occupante, ma non aveva trovato nulla di interessante.

«C-come?»

«Le mie scarpe. Ho interrotto qualcosa?» Tyler si era appiattito al muro, tenendo un cuscino saldo al suo torace.

«Potresti uscire?»

«Voglio solo sapere dove sono le mie scarpe, Tyler»

«Cosa? Non lo- non lo so dove-»

«Stai bene? Non serve che ti agiti, anche io mi masturbo»

«Non- non mi stavo- potresti uscire?»

«Tyler» Il ragazzo aveva cominciato ad ansimare, biascicando parole sconnesse tra loro.

«Potresti uscire?»

E Josh era uscito.

Era evidente, _evidente_, che Tyler fosse un pazzoide schizofrenico. Si chiedeva anzi come avesse fatto a non arrivarci prima.

_____

No, Tyler non era schizofrenico. Certo era più teso di un tamburo e talmente paranoico che Josh dubitava non avesse a che fare con qualche losca faccenda. Ma di certo non soffriva di un disturbo psichiatrico di tale dimensione.

Siamo chiari, per quanto Josh potesse sembrare un maniaco capace di frugare nella tua cronologia del computer per trovare informazioni personali sul tuo conto, era, in realtà, un innocuo rompipalle con qualche problema a gestire la noia. Aveva vissuto per anni in una famiglia di sei persone, le quali conosceva noiosamente troppo bene, e non c’era spazio per l’eccesso. Non avrebbe certo ricevuto più attenzioni se avesse avuto un’estroversa, curiosa e affascinante personalità. Lui era Josh Dun, il primogenito di Laura Lee e William Earl Dun, niente di più e niente di meno. Non valeva la pena affaticarsi.

Tyler però era stata l’occasione per lui di essere quello che voleva: un indiscreto figlio di puttana.

Alla fine di novembre Tyler non era affetto da alcuna patologia. Infatti, era immischiato nel commercio di sostanze stupefacenti. Era quello il motivo che spingeva il suo coinquilino a starsene ore chiuso a chiave in camera sua, ad uscire a fare la spesa ad orari improbabili con uno zainetto alquanto sospetto, a starsene a casa la maggior parte del tempo ma avere abbastanza soldi da non preoccuparsi di prendere carne rossa da ventisette dollari al chilo invece del pollo in scatola da un dollaro e cinquantanove centesimi che comprava Josh.

Un mattino aveva trovato Tyler con un taglio non ancora del tutto rimarginato sul collo. Uno squarcio che partiva da sotto l’orecchio e finiva all’altezza della trachea, troppo impreciso per non essere stato fatto da una mano di una persona. A confermare i sospetti era stata la bizzarra discussione che avevano avuto la notte prima.

«Josh» Tyler si era presentato davanti alla sua camera da letto, sorreggendosi allo stipite della porta.

«Mmh» Aveva mugugnato senza sollevare la testa dal cuscino. Erano le 2.07 e di lì a quattro ore avrebbe dovuto alzarsi per andare a lavorare.

«_Josh_»

«Lasciami dormire, Tyler»

«_Per favore_» Il tono disperato lo fece girare verso quel corpo ingobbito e teso. Lo sguardo pieno di terrore era fermo in direzione del suo letto.

«Che succede? Ti senti male?» La domanda lo colpì in pieno viso e tutto d’un tratto sembrò stesse cercando di raccogliere una scusa qualsiasi che potesse giustificare l’insolita situazione.

«Sto bene. Mi servono i soldi dell’affitto di questo mese»

«E non potevi fottutamente aspettare domani per dirmelo?»

«Giusto. Certo, hai ragione. Buonanotte Josh»

In circostanze normali lo avrebbe fermato e gli avrebbe chiesto quale fosse il problema. Ma quelle non erano_ circostanze normali _e lo lasciò andare perché, “Gesù, quel ragazzo è fuori come un balcone”.

E il motivo per cui qualcuno dovrebbe chiederti dei soldi nel bel bezzo della notte per poi presentarsi il giorno dopo con un taglio sulla gola implicava, senza dubbio, che eri finito in guai seri con qualche altro trafficante di droga a cui avevi promesso qualcosa che non avevi.

_____

Nel mese di febbraio Josh concluse che Tyler non era un depresso cronico o uno schizofrenico e nemmeno uno spacciatore. Tyler era solo strano.

Giunto a questo nuovo esito gli sguardi inquisitori diminuirono notevolmente e il coinquilino parve rilassarsi molto di più nelle sue vicinanze.

Non aspettatevi che vi dica che iniziarono a passare i pomeriggi insieme, ad uscire alla sera, a vantarsi delle proprie prestazioni sessuali con qualche ragazza o ragazzo con cui erano usciti il giorno prima. Ma perlomeno mangiavano nella stessa stanza e qualche volta, quando Josh non era troppo stanco, si sedevano sul minuscolo divano a guardare le televisione.

_____

Ma poi, un pomeriggio di maggio Josh rientrò a casa prima dal lavoro. A quanto pare l’estate era arrivata in anticipo quell’anno e nessuno sembrava interessato ad uscire per acquistare niente che non fosse un condizionatore. Il suo capo aveva deciso di farlo staccare quarantacinque minuti prima. Meglio di quanto potesse aspettarsi.

Quello che non si aspettava, invece, era di trovare Tyler con addosso solo un paio di mutande e i capelli umidi di chi è appena uscito dalla doccia. 

Quello che non si aspettava era di trovarsi a fissare un corpo massacrato, segnato da profondi tagli. Ovunque come formiche sui resti di cibo lasciati a terra. Torace. Stomaco. Braccia. Interno cosce. Fianchi.

Rimase lì, ipnotizzato da quella ragnatela bianca di dolore.

«Che cazzo stai guardando?»

Nemmeno il tempo di rispondere (non che ne avesse avuto l’ intenzione) che Tyler era già sparito. Josh immaginò fosse andato a vomitare, a giudicare dall’odore acido che infestava il bagno. Avrebbe dovuto cercarlo, chiedergli come stava, come lo avevano educato a fare. Avrebbe dovuto. Avrebbe dovuto.

Ma Josh era indipendente adesso e nessuno gli poteva dire quello che doveva fare, giusto?

Si chiuse la cerniera dei pantaloni, mandò giù il conato che quell’odore penetrante lo aveva minacciato e uscì dal bagno.

Durante il liceo Josh aveva studiato un mito che raccontava di una donna, Pandora, mandata sulla terra da Zeus per vendicarsi degli uomini. Non era forse diventato lui stesso Pandora? _Aveva pensato._ Aveva aperto quel vaso proibito sprigionando il male. Ma Josh non aveva mai finito di leggere quel racconto e ignorava che la fanciulla, dopo le discordie che aveva lasciato uscire, lasciò uscire anche la Speranza, riportando l’ordine nel mondo.

Chissà, forse se Josh avesse fatto qualcosa – se avesse aperto ancora una volta quella giara – avrebbe risolto la situazione. D’altronde, Tyler non era un vaso magico ma solamente un ragazzo.

_____

Il silenzio durò più di quanto si potesse sopportare. Non che avessero mai fatto lunghe conversazioni prima, ma ora c’era una tensione densa come la nebbia che ogni tanto copriva le strade e cancellava qualsiasi cosa. Josh non sapeva più di cosa parlare. Josh non sapeva più _come_ parlare. La nebbia lo soffocava e gli offuscava i pensieri. Ad un certo punto credette addirittura di _odiare_ Tyler. Perché non poteva vivere con un coinquilino normale? Perché doveva condividere cinquantacinque metri quadri di appartamento con un maniaco suicida? Perché Tyler aveva le pelle lacerata e non come quella di tutti gli altri?

Ma no, Josh non era uno stronzo senza cuore. Josh non capiva, non trovava un modo per reagire. Josh era terrorizzato.

_____

Era seduto sul water a contemplare il vuoto – era talmente stanco che ormai cadeva in una sorta trance ogni volta che si fermava – quando notò del sangue incrostato sulle fughe del pavimento. Si era trasferito in quella casa da sei mesi e non ci aveva mai fatto caso. Forse aveva dato per scontato che fosse semplice muffa data dall’umidità, perché mai avrebbe dovuto essere sangue se il suo inquilino era solo uno schizofrenico. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto essere sangue quando in testa hai solo teorie e teorie. Che stupido, stupido, stupido. _Sei stupido_.

Chissà quali sofferenze aveva visto quel bagno, quale disperazione muta e lacerante. E l’unica prova di quel dolore era incastrata tra le piastrelle quadrate, indelebile ma invisibile.

_____

Quando è il momento lo sai, qualsiasi cosa tu debba fare. E il ventinove di luglio era il giorno giusto.

Tyler era raggomitolato su un angolo del divano con la televisione accesa su qualche canale di pesca, alcuni uomini dagli stivali di gomma stavano parlando alla telecamera di quali fossero le esche più efficaci. Josh non amava particolarmente vedere pesci squartati o mutilati ma si sedette comunque.

«Ti va se ordiniamo una pizza questa sera?» La voce gli era uscita distorta, come quella con cui ti svegli alla mattina, e così inaspettata che Tyler aveva sobbalzato.

«Mi piacerebbe»

Come sono stupidi gli esseri umani, non capiscono come basti talmente poco per risolvere tutto. Ci erano voluti mesi per _trovare un modo _(un modo per cosa poi, non lo so) e in qualche secondo tutto era ritornato come prima.

«Comunque dalla tua stanza esce ancora puzza di piscio, hai intenzione di pulirla qualche volta oppure vuoi farmi soffocare?»

«Vai a farti fottere, Josh» sorrise senza staccare gli occhi dal televisore. Sorrisero tutti e due, ma questo loro non lo sapevano.

_Quella sera entrambi avevano ricominciato a respirare._

Josh rimaneva l’indiscreto figlio di puttana talmente povero da non poter acquistare cibo che non fosse in scatola o di pessima qualità. Tyler rimaneva il silenzioso ragazzo che per mettere a tacere la ferocia dei suoi pensieri aveva tentato di tagliarsi la gola (ma Tyler non sapeva un cazzo di anatomia e non aveva idea che la giugulare fosse situata a sinistra, e non a destra).

Il treno delle loro vite non aveva mai cambiato binario e di certo non lo avrebbe fatto adesso. Lo so che in qualche modo speravate che le cose sarebbero finite meglio, lo speravo anche io.

Intanto, però, _q__uella sera entrambi avevano ricominciato a respirare._


End file.
